


Admission

by AndersAndrew



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Family Fluff, Ficlet, Future Fic, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Minor Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines, Older Mabel Pines
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 00:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: La lettre que Mabel attendait tant vient d'arriver, et elle l'ouvre en compagnie de ses deux oncles préférés !





	Admission

« Oncle Stan ! Oncle Ford ! », s'écria Mabel en déboulant dans la cuisine. « J'ai reçu ma lettre d'admission !!!! »  
Ford sortit la tête du frigo auquel il était en train d'apporter quelques légères améliorations, et se précipita à sa rencontre, soudain tout excité.  
\- Ouvre-la vite !!  
Stanley leur jeta un regard d'incompréhension faussement neutre, sirotant une bière en caleçon bien installé sur sa chaise. Il ne comprenait pas l'enthousiasme de ces deux-là. En fait il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi Mabel voulait poursuivre ses études – dans quel domaine d'ailleurs ? Probablement le stylisme ou un de ces trucs de fille qu'elle affectionnait tant.  
L'adolescente déchira fiévreusement l'enveloppe, avant de s'interrompre, incertaine :  
\- On devrait peut-être attendre que Dipper rentre de son rendez-vous ?  
Ford lui jeta un coup d'oeil sceptique :  
\- Tu veux vraiment patienter jusqu'à ce soir ?  
\- Naaaaan !, répondit la jeune fille en tirant prestement la lettre, laissant retomber l'enveloppe sur le sol.  
Stan, toujours assis, prit une nouvelle gorgée en gardant l'air nonchalant mais en tendant néanmoins l'oreille.  
Mabel parcourut le texte en diagonale, puis son visage s'éclaira, et celui de Ford également, car il lisait par-dessus son épaule. Les deux se regardèrent avec le même éclat dans les yeux :  
\- JE SUIS PRISE !!!  
\- FELICITATIONS !!!, s'exclama Ford en la prenant dans ses bras, sa grande main large ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux de Mabel. Je savais que tu y arriverais, j'ai toujours cru en toi !!  
\- Merci oncle Ford !  
Stan cacha un petit sourire derrière l'oeillet de sa cannette. Il ne le dirait jamais, pourtant il était fier de sa nièce. Il l'avait toujours été et école ou pas, il le serait toujours.  
\- Il faut que j'appelle Dipper, lança Mabel.  
Puis elle fronça les sourcils avant de reprendre :  
\- Hm, je vais plutôt lui envoyer un sms. Je ne veux pas interrompre son rencard avec Pacifica...  
Elle dégaina un téléphone portable rose orné de faux diamants et d'un strap tout mignon de Coin-coinspecteur, pour sortir dehors afin de pouvoir capter du réseau.  
Ford s'assit en face de Stan avec la lettre dans les mains, qu'il lut à nouveau avec un sourire ravi.  
\- Si je m'y attendais...ma petite nièce, admise à l'école de police de Los Angeles...  
Stan recracha brutalement sa bière.  
\- ECOLE DE QUOI ??!!?!??


End file.
